


Had to Find You

by mclaheyisms (sharnams)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharnams/pseuds/mclaheyisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 183 days since Scott found out that Isaac stayed in France. He knew that was probably best but he couldn't shake this nagging pain he felt in his chest. And that's when he knew that something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had to Find You

"Something’s not right. I can feel it." Scott paced around Derek’s loft. "Do you know where he is? Can you call him?" He couldn’t stop pacing back and forth. He knew there was something not right. 

"No, Scott. We can’t call him. You know we can’t. I’m sure he’s fine somewhere in France. You have to let him go-"

"No." Scott stopped and looked at Derek. "He’s  _not_  fine and I  _won’t_  let him go.”

"Okay, then what do you suggest we all do?" Derek asked. "I don’t see that there’s anything we _can_  do right now Scott. I’m worried about him too, but all we can do now is wait.”

Scott looked at everyone around the room. Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Derek, even Peter was there. 

"Yeah but…but…" Scott sighed. "I guess you’re right. But I can’t shake this feeling. Something’s wrong." 

"Trust me, Scott. We just have to wait." 

"Okay."

That was about two months after Chris returned from France and broke the news that Isaac was staying there. Scott was a little shocked by the news, but he knew it was probably best and safest for his beta to be away from Beacon Hills for a while. But now he feels like maybe he was wrong. It’s now been a total of six months, and Scott has this nagging feeling in his stomach that grows every day. But, like Derek told him, he was just going to give it time and hope that Isaac would call, or come home for a visit, anything to show him that he was alright and safe. But he never came.

Well that is, not until that day in May. It seemed to be another day of Scott having that strong nagging feeling, but it was especially strong today. He could almost feel Isaac’s pain, his weakness. 

"Hey, Scotty… you okay?" Stiles put a hand on his shoulder. "You don’t look so good." 

"I-" Scott croaked, grabbing his chest. "It’s Isaac. He’s-"

"He’s what, Scott?" Stiles grabbed Scott by the arm, holding him up. "Here, let’s get you someplace safe." Stiles led him into an empty classroom. "Now, tell me what’s going on. What about Isaac."

"I just-" Scott knelt down on the floor, still holding on tightly to his chest. "I feel him. I think he’s here. Somewhere."

"Okay. Okay, Scott?" Stiles knelt down to Scott’s level. "If he’s here, then he’s going to come looking for you, for us. We’ll find him, okay?"

"O-Okay." Scott managed to get out. He took a deep breath. "Okay." He nodded at Stiles. "Let’s go. I-I need to go home."

Scott and Stiles got into Stiles’ jeep and started heading towards the McCall house. “Wait!” Scott looked at Stiles frantically. “Turn left up here!”

"But your house is the other directi-"

"Please, just do it."

"Uh, okay." Stiles turned left at the street and continued to drive. "Why are we driving over here?" 

"Just trust me. We should be doing this."

Stiles got about halfway down the street when they saw someone at the side of the road. “Is that- Is that Isaac?” Stiles drove up and pulled over. Scott jumped out of the jeep and ran over to the boy. 

"Isaac!" Isaac was shaking, and his face was pale. "Are you okay?" 

"I- I- I-" The beta sputtered out. "H-Had to find you. Scott. Find Scott."

Scott looked at Stiles with a worried expression on his face. “He’s…” 

"We should get him somewhere safe. Your house?" Stiles stepped forward. 

Scott went up to Isaac and gently put his arm around him. “You’re gonna be alright.” He stroked his forehead with his hand, brushing Isaac’s hair out of his face. “I’ve got you. I’m here now. It’s Scott. Scott’s here.”

Isaac looked up at his former alpha and clung onto him. “S-Scott. I- Sorry.” He started to cry but Scott wiped his tears away.

"Shh, shh. It’s okay. I’m here now. I’m here."


End file.
